


Mommy

by lesbianshibs



Series: NSFW Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, FTM Shino, Genderqueer Neji, M/M, Mommy Kink, She/They/He pronouns for Neji, Trans Shino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: Shino's very a good boy for his mommy
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Neji
Series: NSFW Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770178
Kudos: 13





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampcabinet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/gifts).



“Hng…” Shino whined, back arching up off the covers. His hands grabbed at the sheets, twisting the fabric between his fingers until his knuckles turned white. His deep umber skin was lined with a thin layer of sweat, barely visible in the dim light of their bedroom. He cracked open an eye, unsure of when he even closed them. 

“Still with me, sweetie?” Neji teased from her spot between his legs, and Shino keened in response. His eyes slowly focused on the world around him, coming to rest on his partner’s ethereal form. She was gorgeous. Her beautiful chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders, barely brushing against Shino’s knees where they were shaking with exhaustion. 

“I’m-” Shino’s voice cut off as Neji curled her fingers inside him, brushing right against where it feels  _ so  _ deliciously good. His head fell back against the pillows, mouth open in a silent scream. Neji slid her free hand up from it’s previous position on his hips, skimming against the stretch of skin on his stomach and dragging over his ribs. Her hand settled on the center of his chest, thumb stroking in a gentle and calming manner. 

“You’re what?” Neji nudged him along, tilting her head slightly. She continued to brutally thrust her fingers into his wet heat, keeping a calm demeanor. 

“I-I… Uhm, ah-” Shino’s body writhed in place, only his lover’s hand keeping him grounded. “I’m… Good…” 

“You’re good…” Neji repeated slowly, rubbing her hand on his chest in slow circles but picking up the pace with her thrusting arm. “You  _ are  _ good, and you’re gonna to stay good for me. Mommy still has to get her fill, right baby?”

“I-” Shino’s whole body tensed as Neji’s fingers continued their brutal assault. The wet squelching sounds filled the room, and Shino could feel himself start to drip onto the sheets. 

“You wouldn’t cum before mommy, would you?” 

“ _ No, _ ” Shino whined, hips thrusting upwards violently. His head whipped around on the pillow and He was right on the edge,  _ so  _ close to letting go and just-

“I don’t think so~ ” All at once, Neji withdrew her hands from her lover’s body. Shino  _ whined,  _ long and low. His hips canted up into the empty air. 

“B-but-” Shino protested, still trying to chase the feeling of release that was ebbing away. 

“Oh, don’t complain,” Neji laughed, pinching the inside of Shino’s thigh. She dragged her hand over his leg and down to her own, wrapping her fingers around the base of her dick and pumping it. Once, twice, three times. Shino watched her long manicured fingers expertly twist around the head. “Mommy still needs to fuck you, baby boy.”


End file.
